Blank Pictures
by Llama Mama23
Summary: In 'New Moon', Edward takes the package of pictures that Bella was going to send to her mother, right before he leaves her. This is his side of that event. One shot.


**Blank Pictures**

**By: Llama mama23**

**Author's Note: This is Edward's Point of View as to what he does on that day that he left Bella. In New Moon, Edward takes the package of pictures that Bella is going to send to her mother. I just recently realized that he did that to **_**not**_** deliver them, so that Bella wouldn't have a trace of him. **

**Disclaimer: It pains me to inform the world that I am not Stephenie Meyer, hence **_**not**_** the owner of ****Twilight**** rights. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. **

**I highly recommend reading the part of New Moon where this takes place in Bella's POV. It's around page 66, depending on your version.**

**Edward's POV (Point of View)**

This was it. Today was the day. I'd already put it off for too long now, telling myself that I was getting ready. I would never be ready. There was no possible way that I could do what I needed to do, and be completely prepared for it.

I walked beside Bella, silent as I'd been for the past week. I had hardly said anything to her recently, terrified that, if I started talking, I wouldn't be able to stop. My plans would come pouring out, and I would let her talk me out of it. This _had_ to be done. As much as I loved her, and didn't want to let her go, she needed a normal, happy, human life. A life that I made impossible.

I could see her expression out of the corner of my eye, brooding, determined. She knew that something was wrong—how could she not?—but she was evidently trying to give me space to work it out. That was good. All the time that she'd given me allowed me to write a script in my head, all the things I might need to say to get her to let me go.

Her eyes hardened in resolve and I could guess that now she was done with giving me space. Her mouth opened, but before her beautiful voice could temp me into reversing my decision, I spoke first.

"Do you mind if I come over today?" I asked quickly, before she could get out one word. We were standing next to her truck now, and I reached out my hand to open her door for her.

"Of course not." She said, a mixture of relief and hope worming its way onto her face.

"Now?" I clarified, pulling open her door. I heard some urgency in my tone. I needed to do this now. This was too hard to be near her, and keep myself convinced that her life would be better without me.

"Sure," She said, her voice quivering slightly, despite her attempts to keep it even. "I was just going to drop a letter for Renée in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there." I looked past her, and saw the large, stuffed looking envelope sitting innocently on the passenger seat. I'd been watching her when she put all the pictures of me she'd taken into that envelope. She couldn't send that to her mother; if Renée got it, it would be solid evidence that I'd been here. I would have to make sure that it was never delivered.

"I'll do it." I reached into the cab of her monster of a truck, snagging the fat envelope off the old, crusted leather interior.

"And I'll still beat you there." I smiled, trying to hide the ripping sensation that I was feeling all along the edges of my dead, unbeating heart.

"Okay." She said, her eyes worried and sad again. She didn't smile back. I made sure she was all the way in the car, and then shut the large rust-colored door.

I looped to my car, getting in quickly, and speeding out of the parking lot before she had her seatbelt on. She was staring after me.

I made the turn towards Fork's post office, making sure that I was completely out of sight of the parking lot before I pulled over. I put the car in park, drawing the vanilla-colored package to me. Would it be an invasion of privacy to look? I'd been outside her window when she wrote a letter to her mother, to go along with the pictures that she was sending. I wanted to know what it said, wanted to see her perfectly messy scrawl, one last time.

I decided that it hardly mattered at this point, and tore open the package. The pictures fell into my lap, as well as the long letter that Bella wrote to her mother. I picked up the pictures first, flipping through them swiftly, only pausing on the one of her and me. She looked so unhappy. So hesitant and scared as she leaned against me, waiting for her father to snap the picture. Her forced smile appeared as empty as I looked. Looked as empty as I felt.

It hurt my eyes to look at this picture. Sweet, perfect, human Bella, standing next to a revolting monster, looking sad, but at ease; as if she thought she was safe there. I sighed, thinking of Jasper's furious roaring as he tried to get to her; tried to kill her.

I tucked picture of us into the compartment that I used for Cd's, no matter how much it hurt to look at the difference between us, it was still a picture of Bella, a face I would need in my head every second from now on to keep me sane.

The rest of the pictures were fairly worthless, but I also tucked the one of Bella and Charlie into the Cd compartment. As I'd told Bella, the pictures of me weren't blanks, but they made me snarl in fury. I looked so innocent, so carefree; as if I wasn't a monster storming my way into an innocent person's life. I hated it.

I shoved the rest of the pictures back into the envelope, picking up Bella's letter to her mother.

_Dear mom,_

_How are you? Thanks so much for the scrapbook! As you can see, I already have pictures! I put some of them in last night, and they look great in there! It's so much fun to document my time here in Forks! In your last email, you asked for a picture of Edward for your 'wanted: kidnapper' posters, so here's a few of them, just don't let Phil catch you staring at them! _

_I'm doing great here, although school's getting harder now that the teacher's have decided that seniors should actually have _more_ work than all the other classes! Charlie told me that you wanted details about the party that the Cullens threw, so I'll give you a brief summary._

_Alice (The short, black haired one) went _way_ overboard! She got flowers, a huge cake, crystal plates, everything! It was ridiculous! But Carlisle and Esme (Edward's parents) got me a voucher to go to Jacksonville! How cool is that! I can even bring Edward too! Emmett (One of Edward's brothers) got a stereo for my truck, and even installed it while I was there so I wouldn't be able to return it! Edward made me a cd and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten (no offense!) Jasper (Edward's other brother) got really hungry while I was there, and so we were all going out to eat when I tripped and fell on a pile of glass plates. I know. Just my luck. Anyways, don't panic, Carlisle cleaned me up right there! I'm all better now!_

_Got to go! Bedtime! Thanks again for the scrapbook! I love it!_

_Love _

_-B_

I refolded the letter, slipping it back into the thick envelope. I stared unseeing out the window, the events of that night playing themselves for me; a theatrical performance of the most gruesome kind. I could hear Jasper growling in fury as I blocked his path, feel the irresistible call of Bella's blood, hear every member of my family's remorse as they were forced to leave Bella's side, see Jasper's shoulder's shaking in dry sobs as he begged for my forgiveness. I swallowed, forcing my memories of the past to remain in the past, and revved my engine as I sped off towards Bella's house.

Her letter re-read itself to me, again and again. '_Jasper got hungry while I was there'_? She took everything in stride; nothing seemed to faze her for long. If I didn't know better, I might actually think that our presence here was helpful to her. She hadn't gotten nearly as many injuries recently, the people in the ER might start to forget all her medical information that they'd memorized. But the things that did threaten her were far greater and more dangerous than what she'd faced before. I shook off my mind's pathetic attempts to talk me out of leaving, and focused on the road as it flew along beneath me.

I still beat her home.

When I arrived, I pulled into Charlie's spot, which would tell her that I wouldn't be staying long. I settled in to wait for her slow excuse for a truck, giving me one last chance to talk myself out of what I knew I had to do.

I was going to wait until after I talked to Bella to leave her note to Charlie, but I still had time before she'd get here and, this way, I could run away as soon as it was done, not giving myself time to change my mind and run back to her side. Besides, my mind probably wouldn't need much time to talk itself out of what it needed to do; I needed a distraction.

I rushed into Bella's house, writing a note to Charlie in her handwriting, telling him where she would be in case she tried to follow me.

I put off going up to her room until I'd finished removing all traces of me downstairs. Small things that Charlie wouldn't notice, but that were all the same memories that Bella and I shared. I trudged upstairs, hoping that maybe Charlie would burst in and accuse me of breaking and entering, just so I couldn't go up to Bella's room and erase my presence from there.

But I did go up there. It would only make it harder on her if I left any traces of myself.

I removed the cd that I'd made her, found the tickets to Jacksonville, and the scrapbook. As childish as it seemed, I didn't want to take these things with me. I wished reverently that I could leave just one small piece of myself with her, just so _I'd_ know that I was here. As I looked down, trying to think of a place to hide them, I heard Bella's monster of a vehicle, about three blocks away.

The floorboards beckoned to me, and I quickly pulled up one board, shoving in her gifts. I opened the scrapbook, flipping through to find all traces of me. My heart thudded when I found the picture of both of us.

She'd folded it in half, placing the side that displayed my monstrous face up for all the world to see. I swallowed again. She truly thought that I was better then her. Why else would she not allow her own beautifully human face to be seen? It hurt my heart to see that she thought like that. Her truck was closer now, and I quickly pulled out the photos, thrusting them into the burrow with the other objects, and slamming the board back into place. As a vampire, I could clearly see that the board had been pulled up, but I doubted human eyes would detect anything out of the ordinary.

I replaced the scrapbook exactly where it had been, leaving no evidence that I'd been in here.

I raced down the stairs, getting quickly back into my car as Bella came around the corner in her chugging hunk of metal.

**As your author is a ninny, she is unable to write the part where Edward breaks up with Bella. So this is right after.**

I could hear her calling my name as I ran, falling down as she chased uselessly after me. I continued running, trying to put off the coming agony until I was somewhere that I could collapse into pieces in private.

It was over. I'd ended the best thing that had ever happened to me. Everything seemed foggy, slightly fuzzy as if it was farther away than it should have been. Nothing made sense. My mind was replaying what had just happened, frame by frame, a parade of horribly painful pictures

Pictures capture moments in time. Just single moments. Forever etched into a glossy piece of paper. These were moments that I never wished to relive, never wished to remember. I stopped the pictures in my head, wiping them clean as I ran through the darkening forest, erasing the memories of the last few minutes as best I could from my head, leaving empty frames of nothingness behind.

Blank pictures.

**The end.**

**That was sad…**

**Any questions? I wasn't sure people would get why Renée wanted pictures, but she told Bella that she wanted them to give to the police if her "hunky boyfriend" ever hurt her. **

**Please review! This is my first Fanfiction that isn't funny or sweet, so let me know how I did it, please!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
